The present invention relates to patio or storm doors, and in particular to rolling screen doors. More specifically the invention relates to a corrosion free, high quality screen door that can be compactly shipped anywhere and site assembled with a minimum of tools.
Rolling screen doors are most commonly made from aluminum extrusions that are assembled at the factory using zinc die cast corner brackets and steel screws. This combination of zinc contacting aluminum and steel in the presence of water, particularly salt water, produces electricity which results in electrolysis and the rapid destruction of the metals involved.
Most rolling screen doors are factory assembled in standard or custom-made sizes. If the screen door does not fit a door opening properly it must be remanufactured in the proper size at the factory.
Furthermore, screen doors are generally inexpensively manufactured from materials that corrode easily, function poorly and require frequent service.
There is a need for a superior maintenance free screen door that is made of corrosion resistant materials that operate smoothly and consistently in a wet environment, and which can be site assembled and cut to the exact dimensions required at the installation site using a minimum of assembly tools.